


A Midsummer Dirty Dream

by YahooSounding



Category: A Midsummer Night's Dream - All Media Types, Sabrina's Secret Life (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Impregnation, Lemon, Pregnancy, Teen Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 06:11:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18585391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YahooSounding/pseuds/YahooSounding
Summary: What if, in the episode "Midsummer's Nightmare", did Puck have more intentions with Sabrina than just 'wanting to be the King of the Fairies' in the play?  What if he was more interested in Sabrina?  This is a look into Puck's true intentions... LEMON!





	A Midsummer Dirty Dream

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Major Lemon!

It happened so fast for Sabrina, she didn't even know where to begin with this. It wasn't too bad at first, being the director of the Shakespeare production of 'A Midsummer Night's Dream', but unfortunately, she had to admit that she wasn't making the production fun, mostly due to her squabble with Cassandra. She wanted to make things right by making the play as it should be... even if Cassandra was being a little... "witchy". And besides, Sabrina knew that Harvey liked her... even if Cassandra had every intention to tease her about having the part.

However, there was one thing that Sabrina couldn't account for... and that was Cassandra's plan to use someone else to distract or humiliate Sabrina while Cassandra had Harvey to herself. It was the perfect plan, in Cassandra's opinion. However, the one who planned to use magic, a fairy named Puck, thought differently. This particular fairy was around since the early days of Shakespeare, always a servant to the king of the fairies, but never an actual king. Sure, Puck admitted, he was mischievous at times, but just because he screwed up a few orders too many... even when looking at the plays that Shakespeare based around his character, he always felt disgusted that he was portrayed more comediacally than his evil intentions... but fortunately, Puck had a better idea in mind, waiting for his chance to act as a king of the fairies...

One day, he sensed two girls having an argument about having a certain role in a Shakespeare play that was going to be performed in a high school... and Puck had to admit, he thought the blonde girl was pretty cute. The blonde girl, the one called Sabrina Spellman... oh, he had his eye on her for quite a while. He watched as she and the other brown haired girl known as Cassandra fought over the role... and as Puck noted, both of them were witches... well, one of them was a half-witch, but Puck didn't mind. After all, he always preferred blondes.

And even though he knew that the lead boy was playing the King of the Fairies (Oh, Puck was a little jealous that this simple-minded boy got the role), he was certainly delighted that Sabrina didn't get chosen for the role of Titania. Though he couldn't help but note that she and Cassandra still fought... and that was when he had a thought.

Why not take advantage of this? Maybe he can take over the lead role in the play... OR... his eyes shined a bit as he remembered Sabrina looking pretty cute with her smile. He had always felt a bit lonely, since the life of a fairy wasn't all that easy. Sure, there were other fairy girls in his world, but none of them were really to his taste. Maybe, just maybe...

And so, the boy put his plan to work. He came to Cassandra first, in his true form as he told him that he intends to help Cassandra with her problems, and she interpreted it as him getting Sabrina away from Harvey. Then, during practice, Puck would make his appearance, in his human form, as a man named Fabius, impressing Sabrina with his skills...

And at this moment, this was where the set story was going to diverge. Puck (still in his Fabius form) was walking with Sabrina as he gave a grin. "I've seen all the great productions of A Midsummer Night's Dream. You might say I take a personal interest in this play. I've always wanted to be King of the Fairies."

Puck gave a lecherous grin as he leaned Sabrina closer to him, but Sabrina backed away just a bit as she smiled. "I'm sorry, Fabius, I'm sure you know a lot about Shakespeare-"

"More than you can imagine..." Puck smirked as he dug around in his pocket.

"-but we've already filled that part." Sabrina said as she turned around. "Harvey's our Oberon."

Puck gave a slight frown, but gave a shrug as he whispered to himself, "Make the eye droop into sleep, as this fairy dust I cast deep."

With that, Puck threw the fairy dust behind Sabrina as she sneezed. "I appreciate that you want to audition, but-" Sabrina found herself yawning. "-maybe I can give you something in the prop department. I know we'll need-" Sabrina yawned again. "Gee... all of a sudden, I... feel something coming on..."

"You look a little tired. Maybe you better sit down, just for a moment..." Puck gave a smirk as he led Sabrina over to a table.

"Uh, yeah..." Sabrina yawned as she sat down on the nearby chair... and quickly fell asleep. Puck gave a wicked smirk as he pulled out a small vial of juice and carefully placed them on her eyelids, a wicked smirk befitting his personality.

"When next you wake, my sweet, you won't see naught but the first boy you meet." Puck smiled as he put the vial in his pocket. He waited a couple moments before snapping his fingers as Sabrina slowly opened her eyelids.

"Huh, wha- what happened?" Sabrina blinked.

"My goodness, Sabrina, are you okay? You look like you've been... a little tired." Puck said, looking concerned for the witch.

Sabrina looked over at the disguised Puck... before her eyes widened as she gave a big smile in delight. "Fabius... you look... amazing... no... hot! Even hotter than..."

"Hotter than Harvey?" Puck asked, raising an eyebrow.

Sabrina fluttered her eyes. "Who's Harvey?"

Puck smirked as he carried Sabrina, bridal style. "Er, never mind. Why don't we talk somewhere more private... somewhere more... we can be ourselves?"

"I would like that..." Sabrina gave a grin as she cuddled next to Puck's chest.

Puck, giving a delighted smile, began to carry Sabrina off as she snuggled next to him...

\---------------------------------------------------------

Pretty soon, Puck and Sabrina were both inside a janitor's closet as Puck slowly took off his shirt, showing off some nice abs. Sabrina gave a giggle as Puck slowly began to unbutton her pants and take them down, showing off her pink panties.

"My my... you certainly have the interesting color..." Puck smiled as he grabbed Sabrina's purple shirt and took it off.

"Oh, Fabius..." Sabrina gave a giggle as she leaned over and kissed the fairy-disguised-as-a-boy.

Fabius could do nothing but smirk. Surely, this was the start of something beautiful between him, and the half-witch girl. As for Sabrina, to her, her rivalry with Cassandra, the play, it didn't matter to her. All she could see was a sexy boy that she wanted to please, that she wanted to be with...

As soon as Fabius dropped his pants to the ground, he hugged the girl closer as he rubbed her back. Sabrina shuddered in delight as Fabius pushed her down on the floor gently. Looking at her fairly-sized breasts, Puck gave a grin as he used his hands to go under her bra and rub them. Sabrina gave a shiver of delight as she giggled, spreading her legs out.

Puck gave a smile as he opened his mouth and started licking Sabrina's pussy. Sabrina moaned in delight every time his tongue entered her mouth. She couldn't help but give a happy smile upon this delightful moment of foreplay... and just as Puck put in two fingers to move in and out... Sabrina couldn't help but give a moan. And if that wasn't enough, Puck could sense that Sabrina was begging for his rock-hard erection.

"Oh, Fabius... Fabius..." Sabrina moaned.

"Please, Sabrina... call me Puck..." Puck said in a rather sexy voice.

"Oh, Puck, please..." Sabrina begged. "I want you inside me..."

Those five words were music to Puck's ears as he aimed his erection slowly at Sabrina's womanhood. Once he entered her, Sabrina gasped as she tried to hold her scream in. Puck gave a smirk as he saw the trickle of red blood coming out. Puck had just taken Sabrina's virginity, and she was too in love with Puck to care.

As soon as Sabrina felt ready, Puck began to pound the half-witch with ease, humping and humping her as Sabrina returned the humps with pure pleasure. Sabrina's mind went wild as she closed her legs around Puck as the boy moaned.

"I'm... I'm coming!" Puck said.

"Release everything into me, Puck! Make me a mother!" Sabrina screamed as Puck thrusted some more...

And finally, the moment had came as Puck and Sabrina both came at the same time, Puck feeling satisfied as his semen filled up the young half-witch's uterus. The fairy-disguised-as-a-boy, gave a grin as he felt Sabrina's stomach. He gave a grin as he waved his hand around and looked towards the inside of Sabrina's uterus.

Puck gave a hefty grin as he saw his strong fairy sperm enter and attack the young eggs that were inside Sabrina as the genes in each of them fused. Puck felt a bit of excitement, as he knew what this meant. When a fairy impregnated a human... or in this case, a half-human, half-witch, the girl would find some interesting changes in her body. Pretty soon, Sabrina would turn into a fairy, just like him. And there wouldn't be a thing anyone can do, since Sabrina's babies could only be taken away by fairy magic. And since there wasn't a lot of fairy magic strong enough... Puck just had a lucky break. Puck's grin gave way as he looked over at a very exhausted Sabrina.

"So, Sabrina... about the play... are you sure you can't let me be Oberon? I'd make a good king of the fairies, you know..." Puck gave a grin.

Sabrina, exhausted and smiling happily, knew that she couldn't fight the feeling anymore...


End file.
